


Queen of Cups

by im_beeeee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Red Plague (The Arcana), Prologue, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_beeeee/pseuds/im_beeeee
Summary: Bee is training to be a magician and meets a handsome stranger in a bar when Asra is out of town. The night is going really well, until everything turns south and Bee's world turns upside down.This will be an action-packed tale that involves the whole gang (except Portia cos it's a prologue and she's not in Vesuvia yet - she still a bb in Nevivon). Hope you enjoy it!





	1. The Rowdy Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, thanks for reading. I actually had a dream about this and decided to turn it into a fanfic because I think it really works with the characters and their roles.
> 
> This is set a few years before the plague hit Vesuvia. It's the first time everyone comes together and I imagine this is what sets up Lucio/Nadia's trust in Asra, Julian & Bee for the events of the plague & calling everyone in to help, etc. 
> 
> I'll write a proper summary when I'm done writing everything. It should be a heck of a story!

The warm candlelight from the rafters above casts soft flickering shadows on the dark wooden bar, reflecting and catching the light in the glass bottles filling every crevice of the shelves across from me. There’s chatter all around me, and a card game going on in the back corner - it doesn’t seem to matter what night of the week it is, The Rowdy Raven always seems to draw a crowd.  
  
I’m seated at the bar, hands cupped around my beer, condensation forming between the glass and my skin. It brings me a small sense of calm to hold something cool when I’m flustered - and I am flustered.

Asra left again. _AGAIN._I woke up to another note telling me he’d be gone for a few days, no word of where he was going or what he was doing. I am so sick of him just toddling off to WHEREVER he goes, leaving me to look after the shop by myself!  
  
I’d gotten lonely in the empty shop, nothing to do but pace around and wait for him to come back? No thank you! I’d gone for a walk and ended up here of all places...I’d passed by this place a few times, but never really stopped for a drink, certainly not by myself.

I just wish he’d tell me what he’s doing when he disappears like this. I’m not _asking _him to take me with him, though that would be GREAT. I’m just over all the secrets! _Oooh, I’m a fancy magician and I disappear in the middle of the night whenever I want to…_

I let out a huff, frowning to myself.

“It’s gonna get warm if you hold it like that” says a voice next to me.  
“Huh?” I say, pulling myself out of my thoughts and turning towards the voice.  
“Your beer.” He says, glancing at my hands. “It’s gonna get warm if you hold it like that – and no one likes warm beer.”  
“Oh, yeah I guess.” I say with a small shake of my head, returning to the here and now.

A rather dashing auburn haired man meets my gaze and I sit there stunned for a second.

“I'm sorry if I disturbed your train of thought” he looks genuinely apologetic.

“Um no, that’s okay.” I say blushing a touch. He flashes me a brilliant smile and pulls up the stool next to mine as he orders a Salty Bitters.

He’s tall – quite lanky in fact, limbs too long for his torso. His white shirt is draped loosely over his broad shoulders, his collar unbuttoned and askew to reveal his hair-speckled chest. He thanks Barth by name when his drink is served.

“So clearly you’re a regular here?” His lips quirk in amusement at my question.  
“Clearly you’re not…” he teases, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
“How could you tell?” I play along, pushing my anger at Asra aside and regaining a little of my confidence.  
“Because I’ve never seen you before.” he shrugs “and because you clearly don’t know the first thing about beer.”  
“That…may be correct.” I concede. “I don’t usually drink, only the odd one here and there.”

It’s true, Asra’s not really a drinker, opting for tea more often than not; and I spend most of my time with him – training in magic and potions, herbs and remedies. He’s taught me everything I know since I came to Vesuvia about 3 years ago.

“Here try this.” He says after a beat, pushing his mug across the table towards me.  
“Hmm, accepting drinks from strangers in random bars?” I tease as I eye the drink. What was it called again? Salty Bitters??

“Ah, well let’s change that then!” He says flashing me a grin, his hair falling softly across his eyes. “You can call me Julian.”  
“Bee.” I can’t help but smile back at him; his friendliness is infectious. I offer a handshake and I’m quickly met with a large, slightly calloused hand.

I push my luke-warm beer to the side, play-smirking and side-glancing him as I pick up his mug. The cool liquid that slides down my throat is like nothing I’ve ever tasted before. It’s delicious! I throw him a surprised look as I swallow and lower the cup back to the bar.

“See? It’s good, right?” he chuckles as I nod and catches the barman’s attention once more, “Another two over here please Barth!”

“Had a feeling you’d like it.” he says, almost gloating with pride before downing the rest of the cup.  
“Whoa there, sailor” I tease as he slams the cup on the bar, wiping drips from the corner of his mouth  
“Pirate, actually” He winks at me.  
“Wait…really?” My tone gives away my surprise. Are people meant to admit that?  
  
He laughs before going on to explain that he’s not _really_a pirate, but that he has been on a pirate ship for almost a year. He regales me with epic tales from his time on a spice ship, sailing across the Southern Sea before pirates took the ship.

“I was only spared because of my medical knowledge,” he states matter-of-factly.  
“So you’re a doctor then?” I say when I can finally get a word in edge-wise.  
“Not yet. That’s why I’m here, in Vesuvia…finishing my training” He drains the rest of his cup.

I suppose that explains a lot – his demeanour, his confidence - and now that I’m paying attention, the fact that he’s still wearing the bottom half of his uniform...  
  
_OoOOooh a doctor! _My slightly tipsy brain chimes in uninvited. He shifts a little in his seat and I realise I’m staring. _Shit - busted._I blush and meet his eyes, he’s smirking; clearly not minding the attention.

“So, much to go before you’re done?” I hurriedly move the conversation along. He chuckles under his breath before answering.  
“I mean, are you ever really done learning? But no, not long til I’m qualified now.”  
“Must be fascinating…healing people, making medicines, curing disease.” I muse, my favourite part of everything I’m learning from Asra is remedies to help people - I love learning about all the herbs and ingredients, nature holds such powerful magic.

“I guess it’s always been a keen interest of mine.” He says, smiling into his new drink before he takes a gulp. “What about you? What do you do?”

“I’m training under a magician” I shrug, not sure how much more there is to say. His eyes absolutely light up, his whole expression changing as he leans in wanting to know more – like a little kid ready to absorb everything I say.  
  
So I tell him – about moving to Vesuvia to train with Asra, how I’ve always had a natural knack for magic, before I could even understand what it was or how it worked.

“I accidentally set my sister’s bed on fire one time” we laugh together, “she was not pleased.”  
“I bet!” he laughs.

His laugh is heart-warming and incredibly contagious. I find myself feeling very at ease around him, opening up to him easily about my past. The drinking probably helps. _Yeah… you should probably stop while you can still walk home._  
  
As if he can read my mind, “I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but…shall I walk you home?”

I was hoping to stay a little longer, but he’s right. I should really be getting home. I hesitate, my disappointment must be clear on my face, an expression crosses his face – worried he said the wrong thing.

“I think that would be lovely.” I reply and his whole appearance shifts again as he bursts into a gleaming smile. He stands up straight, offering his hand to me like a gentleman.

“Shall we, my dear” his bright smile turns a little mischievous as he arcs his eyebrows. The effect is comical and I laugh a little too loud as I take his hand and help myself up, pushing in the barstool and giving a little wave to Barth.

The cool night’s air is actually quite welcome as we leave The Rowdy Raven, I didn’t realise how flush my cheeks were til the breeze hit me. I’m a little more tipsy than I thought, so I hook my arm into his for a little support. His arm is more muscular than it looks under the loose fabric of his shirt. He doesn’t seem to mind the proximity, in fact he places his other hand over mine affectionately. 

As we stroll through the city, street lamps flickering in the breeze, I get the feeling that I don’t want this night to end, that I want to see him again, that I want to get to know him. But as quickly as that thought comes into my head, a sickly queasy feeling grips my stomach. My smile quickly twists into pain.

_What the fuck?_I’ve never felt like this before, it’s certainly not from the drinking…surely? _I didn’t have THAT much?!_Panic grips me as the vertigo sets in. The world turns to a cold hue and blurs as a migraine hits, hammering away in my head. _Was I drugged?! This is what you get for drinking with strangers, you fool! _Everything happens in slow motion, I grip tighter onto Julian’s arm, trying to hold myself steady and get my bearings, but it’s no use.

“What the fuck?” I manage to stammer out before my legs shake and give out from under me.

“Bee?” Concern is clear across his face as he catches me and helps lower me to the ground. “What’s going on? Are you alright?” There’s panic in his voice too. _Okay, maybe not drugged then. Wouldn’t an attacker be more…I don’t know sinister? Gloating? Creepy??_

I can’t form any other words. I’m sure he can see my fear, it’s in my face reflected in his eyes as I search them for help. The world spins and contorts, I reach for him, even though he’s holding onto my arms, I can’t feel anything.

_What the actual fuck??_

Everything goes black.


	2. Premonition

Images, snippets flash before my eyes: A beautiful woman, tall and elegant, with luscious purple hair. She’s walking towards me, taking the last few steps of a marble staircase.

…

Dark shadows crossing the full moon & settling over the palace, my chest feels tight and I feel an uncomfortable heat emanating from the shadows.

…

I see Asra’s face, his beautiful purple eyes full of immense fear and helplessness as he turns away from me. I try to call out to him, but I have no voice. Try to reach for him, but I’m stuck.

…

The woman on the staircase has reached the final step. Clear water quietly rising behind her and flooding the staircase, her wet robes trailing behind her as the water licks at her heels.

…

The shadows around the palace are forming into something – black as onyx, horns appear from the shadows, followed by two red eyes amongst white fur, but I can’t make out a shape before the image is gone.

…

I get a feeling that I’m standing in the town square, but all I can see is water. The roaring ocean, waves crashing into me, I can’t catch a breath.

…

There’s a hulking figure in a black cloak next to Asra, covered in blood and scars. He puts a hand on Asra’s shoulder.

…

People screaming and running past us in the streets, their homes being devoured by waves the size of towers. I turn and Julian is beside me, holding my hand tightly as we face the tsunami that’s heading right our way. Our feet planted in defiance. Somewhere in the background a clock strikes.

...


End file.
